Os Lusíadas - Canto Terceiro
1 Agora tu, Calíope, me ensina O que contou ao Rei o ilustre Gama: Inspira imortal canto e voz divina Neste peito mortal, que tanto te ama. Assim o claro inventor da Medicina, De quem Orfeu pariste, ó linda Dama, Nunca por Dafne, Clície ou Leucotoe, Te negue o amor devido, como soe. 2 Põe tu, Ninfa, em efeito meu desejo, Como merece a gente Lusitana; Que veja e saiba o mundo que do Tejo O licor de Aganipe corre e mana. Deixa as flores de Pindo, que já vejo Banhar-me Apolo na água soberana; Senão direi que tens algum receio, Que se escureça o teu querido Orfeio. 3 Prontos estavam todos escutando O que o sublime Gama contaria, Quando, depois de um pouco estar cuidando, Alevantando o rosto, assim dizia: "Mandas-me, ó Rei, que conte declarando De minha gente a grão genealogia: Não me mandas contar estranha história, Mas mandas-me louvar dos meus a glória. 4 "Que outrem possa louvar esforço alheio, Cousa é que se costuma e se deseja; Mas louvar os meus próprios, arreceio Que louvor tão suspeito mal me esteja; E para dizer tudo, temo e creio, Que qualquer longo tempo curto seja: Mas, pois o mandas, tudo se te deve, Irei contra o que devo, e serei breve. 5 "Além disso, o que a tudo enfim me obriga, É não poder mentir no que disser, Porque de feitos tais, por mais que diga, Mais me há-de ficar inda por dizer. Mas, porque nisto a ordens leve e siga, Segundo o que desejas de saber, Primeiro tratarei da larga terra, Depois direi da sanguinosa guerra. 6 "Entre a Zona que o Cancro senhoreia, Meta setentrional do Sol luzente, E aquela que por f ria se arreceia Tanto, como a do meio por ardente, Jaz a soberba Europa, a quem rodeia, Pela parte do Areturo, e do Ocidente, Com suas salsas ondas o Oceano, E pela Austral o mar Mediterrano. 7 "Da parte donde o dia vem nascendo, Com Ásia se avizinha; mas o rio Que dos montes Rifeios vai correndo, Na alagoa Meotis, curvo o frio, As divide: e o mar que, fero e horrendo, Viu dos Gregos o irado senhorio, Onde agora de Tróia triunfante Não vê mais que a memória o navegante. 8 "Lá onde mais debaixo está do Pólo, Os montes Hiperbóreos aparecem, E aqueles onde sempre sopra Eolo, E co'o nome, dos sopros se enobrecem. Aqui tão pouca força tem de Apolo Os raios que no mundo resplandecem, Que a neve está contido pelos montes, Gelado o mar, geladas sempre as fontes. 9 "Aqui dos Citas grande quantidade Vivem, que antigamente grande guerra Tiveram, sobre a humana antiguidade, Co'os que tinham então a Egípcia terra; Mas quem tão fora estava da verdade, (Já que o juízo humano tanto erra) Para que do mais certo se informara, Ao campo Damasceno o perguntara. 10 "Agora nestas partes se nomeia A Lápia fria, a inculta Noruega, Escandinávia Ilha, que se arreia Das vitórias que Itália não lhe nega. Aqui, enquanto as águas não refreia O congelado inverno, se navega Um braço do Sarmático Oceano Pelo Brúsio, Suécio e frio Dano. 11 "Entre este mar e o Tánais vive estranha Gente: Rutenos, Moseos e Livónios, Sármatas outro tempo; e na montanha Hircínia os Marcomanos são Polónios. Sujeitos ao Império de Alemanha São Saxones, Boêmios e Panónios, E outras várias nações, que o Reno frio Lava, e o Danúbio, Amasis e Albis rio. 12 "Entre o remoto Istro e o claro Estreito, Aonde Hele deixou co'o nome a vida, Estão os Traces de robusto peito, Do fero Marte pátria tão querida, Onde, colo Hemo, o Ródope sujeito Ao Otomano está, que submetida Bizâncio tem a seu serviço indino: Boa injúria do grande Constantino! 13 "Logo de Macedónia estão as gentes, A quem lava do Axio a água fria; E vós também, ó terras excelentes Nos costumes, engenhos e ousadia, Que criastes os peitos eloquentes E os juízos de alta fantasia, Com quem tu, clara Grécia, o Céu penetras, E não menos por armas, que por letras. 14 "Logo os Dálmatas vivem; e no seio, Onde Antenor já muros levantou, A soberba Veneza está no meio Das águas, que tão baixa começou. Da terra um braço vem ao mar, que cheio De esforço, nações várias sujeitou, Braço forte, de gente sublimada, Não menos nos engenhos, que na espada. 15 "Em torno o cerca o Reino Neptunino, Co'os muros naturais por outra parte; Pelo meio o divide o Apenino, Que tão ilustre fez o pátrio Marte; Mas depois que o Porteiro tem divino, Perdendo o esforço veio, e bélica arte; Pobre está já de antiga potestade: Tanto Deus se contenta de humildade! 16 "Gália ali se verá que nomeada Co'os Cesáreos triunfos foi no mundo, Que do Séquana e Ródano é regada, E do Giruna frio e Reno fundo. Logo os montes da Ninfa sepultada Pirene se alevantam, que segundo Antiguidades contam, quando arderam, Rios de ouro e de prata então correram. 17 "Eis aqui se descobre a nobre Espanha, Como cabeça ali de Europa toda, Em cujo senhorio o glória estranha Muitas voltas tem dado a fatal roda; Mas nunca poderá, com força ou manha, A fortuna inquieta pôr-lhe noda, Que lhe não tire o esforço e ousadia Dos belicosos peitos que em si cria. 18 "Com Tingitânia entesta, e ali parece Que quer fechar o mar Mediterrano, Onde o sabido Estreito se enobrece Co'o extremo trabalhado Tebano. Com nações diferentes se engrandece, Cercadas com as ondas do Oceano; Todas de tal nobreza e tal valor, Que qualquer delas cuida que é melhor. 19 "Tem o Tarragonês, que se fez claro Sujeitando Parténope inquieta; O Navarro, as Astúrias, que reparo Já foram contra a gente Mahometa; Tem o Galego cauto, e o grande e raro Castelhano, a quem fez o seu Planeta Restituidor de Espanha e senhor dela, Bétis, Lião, Granada, com Castela. 20 "Eis aqui, quase cume da cabeça De Europa toda, o Reino Lusitano, Onde a terra se acaba e o mar começa, E onde Febo repousa no Oceano. Este quis o Céu justo que floresça Nas armas contra o torpe Mauritano, Deitando-o de si fora, e lá na ardente África estar quieto o não consente. 22 "Esta é a ditosa pátria minha amada, A qual se o Céu me dá que eu sem perigo Torne, com esta empresa já acabada, Acabe-se esta luz ali comigo. Esta foi Lusitânia, derivada De Luso, ou Lisa, que de Baco antigo Filhos foram, parece, ou companheiros, E nela então os Íncolas primeiros. 22 "Desta o pastor nasceu, que no seu nome Se vê que de homem forte os feitos teve; Cuja fama ninguém virá que dome, Pois a grande de Roma não se atreve. Esta, o velho que os filhos próprios come Por decreto do Céu, ligeiro e leve, Veio a fazer no mundo tanta parte, Criando-a Reino ilustre; e foi desta arte: 23 "Um Rei, por nome Afonso, foi na Espanha, Que fez aos Sarracenos tanta guerra, Que por armas sanguinas, força e manha, A muitos fez perder a vida o a terra; Voando deste Rei a fama estranha Do Herculano Calpe à Cáspia serra, Muitos, para na guerra esclarecer-se, Vinham a ele e à morte oferecer-se. 24 "E com um amor intrínseco acendidos Da Fé, mais que das honras populares, Eram de várias terras conduzidos, Deixando a pátria amada e próprios lares. Depois que em feitos altos e subidos Se mostraram nas armas singulares, Quis o famoso Afonso que obras tais Levassem prémio digno e dons iguais. 25 "Destes Anrique, dizem que segundo Filho de um Rei de Ungria exprimentado, Portugal houve em sorte, que no mundo Então não era ilustre nem prezado; E, para mais sinal d'amor profundo, Quis o Rei Castelhano, que casado Com Teresa, sua filha, o Conde fosse; E com ela das terras tornou posse. 26 "Este, depois que contra os descendentes Da escrava Agar vitórias grandes teve, Ganhando muitas terras adjacentes, Fazendo o que a seu forte peito deve, Em prémio destes feitos excelentes, Deu-lhe o supremo Deus, em tempo breve, Um filho, que ilustrasse o nome ufano Do belicoso Reino Lusitano. 27 "Já tinha vindo Anrique da conquista Da cidade Hierosólima sagrada, E do Jordão a areia tinha vista, Que viu de Deus a carne em si lavada; Que não tendo Gotfredo a quem resista, Depois de ter Judeia sojugada, Muitos, que nestas guerras o ajudaram, Para seus senhorios se tornaram; 28 "Quando chegado ao fim de sua idade, O forte e famoso Úngaro estremado, Forçado da fatal necessidade, O espírito deu a quem lhe tinha dado, Ficava o filho em tenra mocidade, Em quem o pai deixava seu traslado, Que do mundo os mais fortes igualava; Que de tal pai tal filho se esperava. 29 "Mas o velho rumor, não sei se errado, Que em tanta antiguidade não há certeza, Conta que a mãe, tomando todo o estado, Do segundo himeneu não se despreza. O filho órfão deixava deserdado, Dizendo que nas terras a grandeza Do senhorio todo só sua era, Porque, para casar, seu pai lhes dera. 30 "Mas o Príncipe Afonso, que desta arte Se chamava, do avô tomando o nome, Vendo-se em suas terras não ter parte, Que a mãe, com seu marido, as manda e come, Fervendo-lhe no peito o duro Marte, Imagina consigo como as tome. Revolvidas as causas no conceito, Ao propósito firme segue o efeito. 31 "De Guimarães o campo se tingia Co'o sangue próprio da intestina guerra, Onde a mãe, que tão pouco o parecia, A seu filho negava o amor e a terra. Com ele posta em campo já se via; E não vê a soberba o muito que erra Contra Deus, contra o maternal amor; Mas nela o sensual era maior. 32 "Ó Progne crua! ó mágica Medeia! Se em vossos próprios filhos vos vingais Da maldade dos pais, da culpa alheia, Olhai que inda Teresa peca mais: Incontinência má, cobiça feia, São as causas deste erro principais: Cila, por uma, mata o velho pai, Esta, por ambas, contra o filho vai. 33 "Mas já o Príncipe claro o vencimento Do padrasto e da iníqua mãe levava; Já lhe obedece a terra num momento, Que primeiro contra ele pelejava. Porém, vencido de ira o entendimento, A mãe em ferros ásperos atava; Mas de Deus foi vingada em tempo breve: Tanta veneração aos pais se deve! 34 "Eis se ajunta o soberbo Castelhano, Para vingar a injúria de Teresa, Contra o tão raro em gente Lusitano, A quem nenhum trabalho agrava ou pesa. Em batalha cruel o peito humano, Ajudado da angélica defesa, Não só contra tal fúria se sustenta, Mas o inimigo aspérrimo afugenta. 35 "Não passa muito tempo, quando o forte Príncipe em Guimarães está cercado De infinito poder; que desta sorte Foi refazer-se o inimigo magoado; Mas, com se oferecer à dura morte O fiel Egas amo, foi livrado; Que de outra arte pudera ser perdido, Segundo estava mal apercebido. 36 "Mas o leal vassalo, conhecendo Que seu senhor não tinha resistência, Se vai ao Castelhano, prometendo Que ele faria dar-lhe obediência. Levanta o inimigo o cerco horrendo, Fiado na promessa e consciência De Egas Moniz; mas não consente o peito Do moço ilustre a outrem ser sujeito. 37 "Chegado tinha o prazo prometido, Em que o Rei Castelhano já aguardava Que o Príncipe, a seu mando sometido, Lhe desse a obediência que esperava. Vendo Egas que ficava fementido, O que dele Castela não cuidava, Determina de dar a doce vida A troco da palavra mal cumprida. 38 "E com seus filhos e mulher se parte A alevantar com eles a fiança, Descalços e despidos, de tal arte, Que mais move a piedade que a vingança. - "Se pretendes, Rei alto, de vingar-te De minha temerária confiança, Dizia, eis aqui venho oferecido A te pagar, coa vida, o prometido. 39 "Vês aqui trago as vidas inocentes Dos filhos sem pecado e da consorte; Se a peitos generosos e excelentes, Dos fracos satisfaz a fera morte. Vês aqui as mãos e a língua delinquentes: Nelas sós exprimenta toda a sorte De tormentos, de mortes, pelo estilo De Cínis e do touro de Perilo"! - 40 "Qual diante do algoz o condenado, Que já na vida a morte tem bebido, Põe no cepo a garganta, e já entregado Espera pelo golpe tão temido: Tal diante do Príncipe indinado, Egas estava a tudo oferecido. Mas o Rei, vendo a estranha lealdade, Mais pôde, enfim, que a ira a piedade. 41 " Ó grão fidelidade Portuguesa, De vassalo, que a tanto se obrigava! Que mais o Persa fez naquela empresa, Onde rosto e narizes se cortava? Do que ao grande Dario tanto pesa, Que mil vezes dizendo suspirava, Que mais o seu Zopiro são prezara, Que vinte Babilónias que tomara. 42 Mas já o Príncipe Afonso aparelhava O Lusitano exército ditoso, Contra o Mouro que as terras habitava D'além do claro Tejo deleitoso; Já no campo de Ourique se assentava O arraial soberbo e belicoso, Defronte do inimigo Sarraceno, Posto que em força e gente tão pequeno. 43 "Em nenhuma outra cousa confiado, Senão no sumo Deus, que o Céu regia, Que tão pouco era o povo batizado, Que para um só cem Mouros haveria. Julga qualquer juízo sossegado Por mais temeridade que ousadia, Cometer um tamanho ajuntamento, Que para um cavaleiro houvesse cento. 44 "Cinco Reis Mouros são os inimigos, Dos quais o principal Ismar se chama; Todos exprimentados nos perigos Da guerra, onde se alcança a ilustre fama. Seguem guerreiras damas seus amigos, Imitando a formosa e forte Dama, De quem tanto os Troianos se ajudaram, E as que o Termodonte já gostaram. 45 "A matutina luz serena e fria, As estrelas do Pólo já apartava, Quando na Cruz o Filho de Maria, Amostrando-se a Afonso, o animava. Ele, adorando quem lhe aparecia, Na Fé todo inflamado assim gritava: - "Aos infiéis, Senhor, aos infiéis, E não a mim, que creio o que podeis!" 46 "Com tal milagre os ânimos da gente Portuguesa inflamados, levantavam Por seu Rei natural este excelente Príncipe, que do peito tanto amavam; E diante do exército potente Dos imigos, gritando o céu tocavam, Dizendo em alta voz: - "Real, real, Por Afonso alto Rei de Portugal." 47 "Qual co'os gritos e vozes incitado, Pela montanha o rábido Moloso, Contra o touro remete, que fiado Na força está do corno temeroso: Ora pega na orelha, ora no lado, Latindo mais ligeiro que forçoso, Até que enfim, rompendo-lhe a garganta, Do bravo a força horrenda se quebranta: 48 "Tal do Rei novo o estâmago acendido Por Deus e pelo povo juntamente, O Bárbaro comete apercebido, Co'o animoso exército rompente. Levantam nisto os perros o alarido Dos gritos, tocam a arma, ferve a gente, As lanças e arcos tomam, tubas soam, Instrumentos de guerra tudo atroam. 49 "Bem como quando a flama, que ateada Foi nos áridos campos (assoprando O sibilante Bóreas) animada Co'o vento, o seco mato vai queimando; A pastoral companha, que deitada Co'o doce sono estava, despertando Ao estridor do fogo que se ateia, Recolhe o fato, e foge para a aldeia: 50 "Desta arte o Mouro atónito e torvado, Toma sem tento as armas mui depressa; Não foge; mas espera confiado, E o ginete belígero arremessa. O Português o encontra denodado, Pelos peitos as lanças lhe atravessa: Uns caem meios mortos, e outros vão A ajuda convocando do Alcorão. 51 "Ali se vêem encontros temerosos, Para se desfazer uma alta serra, E os animais correndo furiosos Que Neptuno amostrou ferindo a terra. Golpes se dão medonhos e forçosos; Por toda a parte andava acesa a guerra: Mas o de Luso arnês, couraça e malha Rompe, corta, desfaz, abola e talha. 52 "Cabeças pelo campo vão saltando Braços, pernas, sem dono e sem sentido; E doutros as entranhas palpitando, Pálida a cor, o gesto amortecido. Já perde o campo o exército nefando; Correm rios de sangue desparzido, Com que também do campo a cor se perde, Tornado carmesi de branco e verde. 53 "Já fica vencedor o Lusitano, Recolhendo os troféus e presa rica; Desbaratado e roto o Mauro Hispano, Três dias o grão Rei no campo fiei. Aqui pinta no branco escudo ufano, Que agora esta vitória certifica, Cinco escudos azuis esclarecidos, Em sinal destes cinco Reis vencidos, 54 "E nestes cinco escudos pinta os trinta Dinheiros por que Deus fora vendido, Escrevendo a memória em vária tinta, Daquele de quem foi favorecido. Em cada uni dos cinco, cinco pinta, Porque assim fica o número cumprido, Contando duas vezes o do meio, Dos cinco azuis, que em cruz pintando veio. 55 "Passado já algum tempo que passada Era esta grão vitória, o Rei subido A tomar vai Leiria, que tomada Fora, mui pouco havia, do vencido. Com esta a forte Arronches sojugada Foi juntamente, e o sempre enobrecido Scalabicastro, cujo campo ameno, Tu, claro Tejo, regas tão sereno. 56 "A estas nobres vilas sometidas, Ajunta também Mafra, em pouco espaço, E nas serras da Lua conhecidas, Sojuga a fria Sintra o duro braço; Sintra, onde as Naiades, escondidas Nas fontes, vão fugindo ao doce laço, Onde Amor as enreda brandamente, Nas águas acendendo fogo ardente. 57 "E tu, nobre Lisboa, que no Mundo Facilmente das outras és princesa, Que edificada foste do facundo, Por cujo engano foi Dardânia acesa; Tu, a quem obedece o mar profundo, Obedeceste à força Portuguesa, Ajudada também da forte armada, Que das Boreais partes foi mandada. 58 "Lá do Germânico Albis, e do Rene, E da fria Bretanha conduzidos, A destruir o povo Sarraceno, Muitos com tensão santa eram partidos. Entrando a boca já do Tejo ameno, Co'o arraial do grande Afonso unidos, Cuja alta fama então subia aos Céus, Foi posto cerco tos muros Ulisseus. 59 "Cinco vezes a Lua se escondera, E outras tantas mostrara cheio o rosto, Quando a cidade entrada se rendera Ao duro cerco, que lhe estava posto. Foi a batalha tão sanguina e fera, Quanto obrigava o firme pressuposto De vencedores ásperos e ousados, E de vencidos já desesperados. 60 "Desta arte enfim tomada se rendeu Aquela que, nos tempos já passados, A grande força nunca obedeceu Dos frios povos Cíticos ousados, Cujo poder a tanto se estendeu Que o Ibero o viu e o Tejo amedrontados; E enfim co'o Bétis tanto alguns puderam Que à terra de Vandália nome deram. 61 "Que cidade tão forte por ventura Haverá que resista, se Lisboa Não pôde resistir à força dura Da gente, cuja fama tanto voa? Já lhe obedece toda a Estremadura, Óbidos, Alenquer, por onde soa O tom das frescas águas, entre as pedras, Que murmurando lava, e Torres Vedras. 62 "E vós também, ó terras Transtaganas, Afamadas co'o dom da flava Ceres, Obedeceis às forças mais que humanas, Entregando-lhe os muros e os poderes. E tu, lavrador Mouro, que te enganas, Se sustentar a fértil terra queres; Que Elvas, e Moura, e Serpa conhecidas, E Alcácere-do-Sal estão rendidas. 63 "Eis a nobre Cidade, certo assento Do rebelde Sertório antigamente, Onde ora as águas nítidas de argento Vem sustentar de longo a terra e a gente, Pelos arcos reais, que cento e cento Nos ares se alevantam nobremente, Obedeceu por meio e ousadia De Giraldo, que medos não temia. 64 "Já na cidade Beja vai tomar Vingança de Trancoso destruída Afonso, que não sabe sossegar, Por estender coa fama a curta vida. Não se lhe pode muito sustentar A cidade; mas sendo já rendida, Em toda a cousa viva a gente irada Provando os fios vai da dura espada. 65 "Com estas sojugada foi Palmela, E a piscosa Cezimbra, e juntamente, Sendo ajudado mais de sua estrela, Desbarata um exército potente: Sentiu-o a vila, e viu-o a serra dela, Que a socorrê-la vinha diligente Pela fralda da serra, descuidado Do temeroso encontro inopinado. 66 "O Rei de Badajoz era alto Mouro, Com quatro mil cavalos furiosos, Inúmeros peões, d'armas e de ouro Guarnecidos, guerreiros e lustrosos. Mas, qual no mês de Maio o bravo touro, Co'os ciúmes da vaca, arreceosos, Sentindo gente o bruto e cego amante Salteia o descuidado caminhante: 67 "Desta arte Afonso súbito mostrado Na gente dá, que passa bem segura, Fere, mata, derriba denodado; Foge o Rei Mouro, e só da vida cura. Dum pânico terror todo assombrado, Só de segui-lo o exército procura; Sendo estes que fizeram tanto abalo Não mais que só sessenta de cavalo. 68 "Logo segue a vitória sem tardança O grão Rei incansábil, ajuntando Gentes de todo o Reino, cuja usança Era andar sempre terras conquistando. Cercar vai Badajoz, e logo alcança O fim de seu desejo, pelejando Com tanto esforço, e arte, e valentia, Que a fez fazer às outras companhia. 69 "Mas o alto Deus, que para longe guarda O castigo daquele que o merece, Ou, para que se emende, às vezes tarda, Ou por segredos que homem não conhece, Se até que sempre o forte Rei resguarda Dos perigos a que ele se oferece; Agora lhe não deixa ter defesa Da maldição da mãe que estava presa. 70 "Que estando na cidade, que cercara, Cercado nela foi dos Lioneses, Porque a conquista dela lhe tomara, De Lião sendo, e não dos Portugueses. A pertinácia aqui lhe custa cara, Assim como acontece muitas vezes, Que em ferros quebra as pernas, indo aceso A batalha, onde foi vencido e preso. 71 "Ó famoso Pompeio, não te pene De teus feitos ilustres a ruína, Nem ver que a justa Némesis ordene Ter teu sogro de ti vitória dina, Posto que o frio Fásis, ou Siene, Que para nenhum cabo a sombra inclina, O Bootes gelado e a linha ardente, Temessem o teu nome geralmente. 72 "Posto que a rica Arábia e que os ferozes Eníocos e Colcos, cuja fama O Véu dourado estende, e os Capadoces, E Judeia, que um Deus adora e ama, E que os moles Sofenos, e os atroces Cilícios, com a Arménia, que derrama As águas dos dous rios, cuja fonte Está noutro mais alto e santo monte; 73 "E posto enfim que desde o mar de Atlante Até o Cítico Tauro monte erguido, Já vencedor te vissem, não te espanto Se o campo Emátio só te viu vencido, Porque Afonso verás, soberbo e ovante, Tudo render-se ser depois rendido. Assim o quis o conselho alto e celeste, Que vença o sogro a ti, e o genro a este. 74 "Tornado o Rei sublime finalmente, Do divino Juízo castigado, Depois que em Santarém soberbamente Em vão dos Sarracenos foi cercado, E depois que do mártire Vicente O santíssimo corpo venerado Do Sacro Promontório conhecido A cidade Ulisseia foi trazido; 75 "Porque levasse avante seu desejo, Ao forte filho manda o lasso velho Que às terras se passasse d'Alentejo, Com gente e co'o belígero aparelho. Sancho, d'esforço o d'ânimo sobejo, Avante passa, e faz correr vermelho O rio que Sevilha vai regando, Co'o sangue Mauro, bárbaro e nefando. 76 "E com esta vitória cobiçoso, Já não descansa o moço até que veja Outro estrago como este, temeroso, No Bárbaro que tem cercado Beja. Não tarda muito o Príncipe ditoso Sem ver o fim daquilo que deseja. Assim estragado o Mouro, na vingança De tantas perdas põe sua esperança. 77 "Já se ajuntam do monte a quem Medusa O corpo fez perder, que teve o Céu; Já vem do promontório de Ampelusa E do Tinge, que assento foi de Anteu. O morador de Abila não se escusa, Que também com suas armas se moveu, Ao som da Mauritana e ronca tuba, Todo o Reino que foi do nobre Juba. 78 "Entrava com toda esta companhia O Miralmomini em Portugal; Treze Reis mouros leva de valia, Entre os quais tem o ceptro imperial; E assim fazendo quanto mal podia, O que em partes podia fazer mal, Dom Sancho vai cercar em Santarém; Porém não lhe sucede muito bem. 79 "Dá-lhe combates ásperos, fazendo Ardis de guerra mil o Mouro iroso; Não lhe aproveita já trabuco horrendo, Mina secreta, aríete forçoso: Porque o filho de Afonso não perdendo Nada do esforço e acordo generoso, Tudo provê com ânimo e prudência; Que em toda a parte há esforço e resistência. 80 "Mas o velho, a quem tinham já obrigado Os trabalhosos anos ao sossego, Estando na cidade, cujo prado Enverdecem as águas do Mondego, Sabendo como o filho está cercado Em Santarém do Mauro povo cego, Se parte diligente da cidade; Que não perde a presteza coa idade. 81 "E coa famosa gente à guerra usada Vai socorrer o filho; e assim ajuntados, A Portuguesa fúria costumada Em breve os Mouros tem desbaratados. A campina, que toda está coalhada De marlotas, capuzes variados, De cavalos, jaezes, presa rica, De seus senhores mortos cheia fica. 82 "Logo todo o restante se partiu De Lusitânia, postos em fugida; O Miralmomini só não fugiu, Porque, antes de fugir, lhe foge a vida. A quem lhe esta vitória permitiu Dão louvores e graças sem medida: Que em casos tão estranhos claramente Mais peleja o favor de Deus que a gente. 83 "De tamanhas vitórias triunfava O velho Afonso , Príncipe subido, Quando, quem tudo enfim vencendo andava, Da larga e muita idade foi vencido. A pálida doença lhe tocava Com fria mão o corpo enfraquecido; E pagaram seus anos deste jeito A triste Libitina seu direito. 84 "Os altos promontórios o choraram, E dos rios as águas saudosas Os semeados campos alagaram Com lágrimas correndo piedosas. Mas tanto pelo mundo se alargaram Com faina suas obras valerosas, Que sempre no seu Reino chamarão "Afonso, Afonso" os ecos, mas em vão. 85 "Sancho, forte mancebo, que ficara Imitando seu pai na valentia, E que em sua vida já se exprimentara, Quando o Bétis de sangue se tingia, E o bárbaro poder desbaratara Do Ismaelita Rei de Andaluzia; E mais quando os que Beja em vão cercaram, Os golpes de seu braço em si provaram; 86 "Depois que foi por Rei alevantado, Havendo poucos anos que reinava, A cidade de Silves tem cercado, Cujos campos o bárbaro lavrava. Foi das valentes gentes ajudado Da Germânica armada que passava, De armas fortes e gente apercebida, A recobrar Judeia já perdida. 87 "Passavam a ajudar na santa empresa O roxo Federico, que moveu O poderoso exército em defesa Da cidade onde Cristo padeceu, Quando Guido, coa gente em sede acesa, Ao grande Saladino se rendeu, No lugar onde aos Mouros sobejavam As águas que os de Guido desejavam. 88 "Mas a formosa armada, que viera Por contraste de vento àquela parte, Sancho quis ajudar na guerra fera, Já que em serviço vai do santo Marte. Assim como a seu pai acontecera Quando tomou Lisboa, da mesma arte Do Germano ajudado Silves toma, E o bravo morador destrue e doma. 89 "E se tantos troféus do Mahometa Alevantando vai, também do forte Lionês não consente estar quieta A terra, usada aos casos de Mavorte, Até que na cerviz seu jugo meta Da soberba Tui, que a mesma sorte Viu ter a muitas vilas suas vizinhas, Que, por armas, tu, Sancho, humildes tinhas. 90 "Mas entre tantas palmas salteado Da temerosa morte, fica herdeiro Um filho seu, de todos estimado, Que foi segundo Afonso, e Rei terceiro. No tempo deste, aos Mouros foi tomado Alcácere-do-Sal por derradeiro; Porque dantes os Mouros o tomaram, Mas agora estruídos o pagaram. 91 "Morto depois Afonso, lhe sucede Sancho segundo, manso e descuidado, Que tanto em seus descuidos se desmede, Que de outrem, quem mandava, era mandado. De governar o Reino, que outro pede, Por causa dos privados foi privado, Porque, como por eles se regia, Em todos os seus vícios consentia. 92 "Não era Sancho, não, tão desonesto Como Nero, que um moço recebia Por mulher, e depois horrendo incesto Com a mãe Agripina cometia; Nem tão cruel às gentes e molesto, Que a cidade queimasse onde vivia, Nem tão mau como foi Heliogabalo, Nem como o mole Rei Sardanapalo. 93 "Nem era o povo seu tiranizado, Como Sicília foi de seus tiranos; Nem tinha como Fálaris achado Gênero de tormentos inumanos; Mas o Reino, de altivo e costumado A senhores em tudo soberanos, A Rei não obedece, nem consente, Que não for mais que todos excelente. 94 "Por esta causa o Reino governou O Conde Bolonhês, depois alçado Por Rei, quando da vida se apartou Seu irmão Sancho, sempre ao ócio dado. Este, que Afonso o bravo, se chamou, Depois de ter o Reino segurado, Em dilatá-lo cuida, que em terreno Não cabe o altivo peito, tão pequeno. 95 "Da terra dos Algarves, que lhe fora Em casamento dada, grande parte Recupera co'o braço, e deita fora O Mouro, mal querido já de Marte. Este de todo fez livre e senhora Lusitânia, com força e bélica arte; E acabou de oprimir a nação forte, Na terra que aos de Luso coube em sorte. 96 "Eis depois vem Dinis, que bem parece Do bravo Afonso estirpe nobre e dina, Com quem a fama grande se escurece Da liberalidade Alexandrina. Com este o Reino próspero florece (Alcançada já a paz áurea divina) Em constituições, leis e costumes, Na terra já tranquila claros lumes. 97 "Fez primeiro em Coimbra exercitar-se O valeroso ofício de Minerva; E de Helicona as Musas fez passar-se A pisar do Monde-o a fértil erva. Quanto pode de Atenas desejar-se, Tudo o soberbo Apolo aqui reserva. Aqui as capelas dá tecidas de ouro, Do bácaro e do sempre verde louro. 98 "Nobres vilas de novo edificou Fortalezas, castelos mui seguros, E quase o Reino todo reformou Com edifícios grandes, e altos muros. Mas depois que a dura Átropos cortou O fio de seus dias já maduros, Ficou-lhe o filho pouco obediente, Quarto Afonso, mas forte e excelente. 99 "Este sempre as soberbas Castelhanas Co'o peito desprezou firme e sereno, Porque não é das forças Lusitanas, Temer poder maior, por mais pequeno. Mas porém, quando as gentes Mauritanas, A possuir o Hespérico terreno Entraram pelas terras de Castela, Foi o soberbo Afonso a socorrê-la. 100 "Nunca com Semirâmis gente tanta Veio os campos idáspicos enchendo, Nem Atila, que Itália toda espanta, Chamando-se de Deus açoute horrendo, Gótica gente trouxe tanta, quanta Do Sarraceno bárbaro estupendo, Co'o poder excessivo de Granada, Foi nos campos Tartésios ajuntada. 101 "E vendo o Rei sublime Castelhano A força inexpugnábil, grande e forte, Temendo mais o fim do povo hispano, Já perdido uma vez, que a própria morte, Pedindo ajuda ao forte Lusitano, Lhe mandava a caríssima consorte, Mulher de quem a manda, e filha amada Daquele a cujo Reino foi mandada. 102 "Entrava a formosíssima Maria Pelos paternais paços sublimados, Lindo o gesto, mas fora de alegria, E seus olhos em lágrimas banhados; Os cabelos angélicos trazia Pelos ebúrneos ombros espalhados: Diante do pai ledo, que a agasalha, Estas palavras tais, chorando, espalha: 103 - "Quantos povos a terra produziu De África toda, gente fera e estranha, O grão Rei de Marrocos conduziu Para vir possuir a nobre Espanha: Poder tamanho junto não se viu, Depois que o salso mar a terra banha. Trazem ferocidade, e furor tanto, Que a vivos medo, e a mortos faz espanto. 104 - "Aquele que me deste por marido, Por defender sua terra amedrontada, Co'o pequeno poder, oferecido Ao duro golpe está da Maura espada; E se não for contigo socorrido, Ver-me-ás dele e do Reino ser privada, Viúva e triste, e posta em vida escura, Sem marido, sem Reino, e sem ventura. 105 "Portanto, ó Rei, de quem com puro medo O corrente Muluca se congela, Rompe toda a tardança, acude cedo A miseranda gente de Castela. Se esse gesto, que mostras claro e ledo, De pai o verdadeiro amor assela, Acude e corre, pai, que se não corres, Pode ser que não aches quem socorres." - 106 "Não de outra sorte a tímida Maria Falando está, que a triste Vénus, quando A Júpiter, seu pai, favor pedia Para Eneias, seu filho, navegando; Que a tanta piedade o comovia Que, caído das mãos o raio infando, Tudo o clemente Padre lhe concede, Pesando-lhe do pouco que lhe pede. 107 "Mas já co'os esquadrões da gente armada Os Eborenses campos vão coalhados: Lustra co'o Sol o arnês, a lança, a espada; Vão rinchando os cavalos jaezados. A canora trombeta embandeirada, Os corações à paz acostumados Vai às fulgentes armas incitando, Pelas concavidades retumbando. 108 "Entre todos no meio se sublima, Das insígnias Reais acompanhado, O valeroso Afonso, que por cima De todos leva o colo alevantado; E somente co'o gesto esforça e anima A qualquer coração amedrontado. Assim entra nas terras de Castela Com a filha gentil, Rainha dela. 109 "Juntos os dous Afonsos finalmente Nos campos de Tarifa estão defronte Da grande multidão da cega gente, Para quem são pequenos campo e monte. Não há peito tão alto e tão potente, Que de desconfiança não se afronte, Enquanto não conheça e claro veja Que co'o braço dos seus Cristo peleja. 110 "Estão de Agar os netos quase rindo Do poder dos Cristãos fraco e pequeno, As terras como suas repartindo Antemão, entre o exército Agareno, Que com título falso possuindo Está o famoso nome Sarraceno. Assim também com falsa conta e nua, À nobre terra alheia chamam sua. 111 "Qual o membrudo e bárbaro Gigante, Do rei Saul, com causa, tão temido, Vendo o pastor inerme estar diante, Só de pedras e esforço apercebido, Com palavras soberbas o arrogante Despreza o fraco moço mal vestido, Que, rodeando a funda, o desengana Quanto mais pode a Fé que a força humana: 112 "Desta arte o Mouro pérfido despreza O poder dos Cristãos, e não entende Que está ajudado da Alta Fortaleza, A quem o inferno horrífico se rende. Co ela o Castelhano, e com destreza De Marrocos o Rei comete e ofende. O Português, que tudo estima em nada, Se faz temer ao Reino de Granada. 113 "Eis as lanças e espadas retiniam Por cima dos arneses: bravo estrago! Chamam (segundo as leis que ali seguiam) Uns Mafamede, e os outros Santiago. Os feridos com grita o Céu feriam, Fazendo de seu sangue bruto lago, Onde outros meios mortos se afogavam, Quando do ferro as vidas escapavam. 114 "Com esforço tamanho estrui e mata O Luso ao Granadil, que, em pouco espaço, Totalmente o poder lhe desbarata, Sem lhe valer defesa ou peito de aço. De alcançar tal vitória tão barata Inda não bem contente o forte braço, Vai ajudar ao bravo Castelhano, Que pelejando está co'o Mauritano. 115 "Já se ia o Sol ardente recolhendo Para a casa de Tethys, e inclinado Para o Ponente, o Véspero trazendo, Estava o claro dia memorado, Quando o poder do Mauro grande e horrendo Foi pelos fortes Reis desbaratado, Com tanta mortandade, que a memória Nunca no mundo viu tão grã vitória. 116 "Não matou a quarta parte o forte Mário Dos que morreram neste vencimento, Quando as águas co'o sangue do adversário Fez beber ao exército sedento; Nem o Peno asperíssimo contrário Do Romano poder, de nascimento, Quando tantos matou da ilustro Roma, Que alqueires três de anéis dos mortos toma. 117 "E se tu tantas almas só pudeste Mandar ao Reino escuro de Cocito, Quando a santa Cidade desfizeste Do povo pertinaz no antigo rito: Permissão e vingança foi celeste, E não força de braço, ó nobre Tito, Que assim dos Vates foi profetizado, E depois por Jesu certificado. 118 "Passada esta tão próspera vitória, Tornando Afonso à Lusitana terra, A se lograr da paz com tanta glória Quanta soube ganhar na dura guerra, O caso triste, e dino da memória, Que do sepulcro os homens desenterra, Aconteceu da mísera e mesquinha Que depois de ser morta foi Rainha. 119 "Tu só, tu, puro Amor, com força crua, Que os corações humanos tanto obriga, Deste causa à molesta morte sua, Como se fora pérfida inimiga. Se dizem, fero Amor, que a sede tua Nem com lágrimas tristes se mitiga, É porque queres, áspero e tirano, Tuas aras banhar em sangue humano. 120 "Estavas, linda Inês, posta em sossego, De teus anos colhendo doce fruto, Naquele engano da alma, ledo e cego, Que a fortuna não deixa durar muito, Nos saudosos campos do Mondego, De teus fermosos olhos nunca enxuto, Aos montes ensinando e às ervinhas O nome que no peito escrito tinhas. 121 "Do teu Príncipe ali te respondiam As lembranças que na alma lhe moravam, Que sempre ante seus olhos te traziam, Quando dos teus fermosos se apartavam: De noite em doces sonhos, que mentiam, De dia em pensamentos, que voavam. E quanto enfim cuidava, e quanto via, Eram tudo memórias de alegria. 122 "De outras belas senhoras e Princesas Os desejados tálamos enjeita, Que tudo enfim, tu, puro amor, despreza, Quando um gesto suave te sujeita. Vendo estas namoradas estranhezas O velho pai sesudo, que respeita O murmurar do povo, e a fantasia Do filho, que casar-se não queria, 123 "Tirar Inês ao mundo determina, Por lhe tirar o filho que tem preso, Crendo co'o sangue só da morte indina Matar do firme amor o fogo aceso. Que furor consentiu que a espada fina, Que pôde sustentar o grande peso Do furor Mauro, fosse alevantada Contra uma fraca dama delicada? 124 "Traziam-na os horríficos algozes Ante o Rei, já movido a piedade: Mas o povo, com falsas e ferozes Razões, à morte crua o persuade. Ela com tristes o piedosas vozes, Saídas só da mágoa, e saudade Do seu Príncipe, e filhos que deixava, Que mais que a própria morte a magoava, 125 "Para o Céu cristalino alevantando Com lágrimas os olhos piedosos, Os olhos, porque as mãos lhe estava atando Um dos duros ministros rigorosos; E depois nos meninos atentando, Que tão queridos tinha, e tão mimosos, Cuja orfandade como mãe temia, Para o avô cruel assim dizia: 126 - "Se já nas brutas feras, cuja mente Natura fez cruel de nascimento, E nas aves agrestes, que somente Nas rapinas aéreas têm o intento, Com pequenas crianças viu a gente Terem tão piedoso sentimento, Como coa mãe de Nino já mostraram, E colos irmãos que Roma edificaram; 127 - "Ó tu, que tens de humano o gesto e o peito (Se de humano é matar uma donzela Fraca e sem força, só por ter sujeito O coração a quem soube vencê-la) A estas criancinhas tem respeito, Pois o não tens à morte escura dela; Mova-te a piedade sua e minha, Pois te não move a culpa que não tinha. 128 - "E se, vencendo a Maura resistência, A morte sabes dar com fogo e ferro, Sabe também dar vicia com clemência A quem para perdê-la não fez erro. Mas se to assim merece esta inocência, Põe-me em perpétuo e mísero desterro, Na Cítia f ria, ou lá na Líbia ardente, Onde em lágrimas viva eternamente. 129 "Põe-me onde se use toda a feridade, Entre leões e tigres, e verei Se neles achar posso a piedade Que entre peitos humanos não achei: Ali com o amor intrínseco e vontade Naquele por quem morro, criarei Estas relíquias suas que aqui viste, Que refrigério sejam da mãe triste." - 130 - Morte de Inês de Castro "Queria perdoar-lhe o Rei benino, Movido das palavras que o magoam; Mas o pertinaz povo, e seu destino (Que desta sorte o quis) lhe não perdoam. Arrancam das espadas de aço fino Os que por bom tal feito ali apregoam. Contra uma dama, ó peitos carniceiros, Feros vos amostrais, e cavaleiros? 131 "Qual contra a linda moça Policena, Consolação extrema da mãe velha, Porque a sombra de Aquiles a condena, Co'o ferro o duro Pirro se aparelha; Mas ela os olhos com que o ar serena (Bem como paciente e mansa ovelha) Na mísera mãe postos, que endoudece, Ao duro sacrifício se oferece: 132 "Tais contra Inês os brutos matadores No colo de alabastro, que sustinha As obras com que Amor matou de amores Aquele que depois a fez Rainha; As espadas banhando, e as brancas flores, Que ela dos olhos seus regadas tinha, Se encarniçavam, férvidos e irosos, No futuro castigo não cuidosos. 133 "Bem puderas, ó Sol, da vista destes Teus raios apartar aquele dia, Como da seva mesa de Tiestes, Quando os filhos por mão de Atreu comia. Vós, ó côncavos vales, que pudestes A voz extrema ouvir da boca fria, O nome do seu Pedro, que lhe ouvistes, Por muito grande espaço repetisses! 134 "Assim como a bonina, que cortada Antes do tempo foi, cândida e bela, Sendo das mãos lascivas maltratada Da menina que a trouxe na capela, O cheiro traz perdido e a cor murchada: Tal está morta a pálida donzela, Secas do rosto as rosas, e perdida A branca e viva cor, coa doce vida. 135 "As filhas do Mondego a morte escura Longo tempo chorando memoraram, E, por memória eterna, em fonte pura As lágrimas choradas transformaram; O nome lhe puseram, que inda dura, Dos amores de Inês que ali passaram. Vede que fresca fonte rega as flores, Que lágrimas são a água, e o nome amores. 136 "Não correu muito tempo que a vingança Não visse Pedro das mortais feridas, Que, em tomando do Reino a governança, A tomou dos fugidos homicidas. Do outro Pedro cruíssimo os alcança, Que ambos, imigos das humanas vidas, O concerto fizeram, duro e injusto, Que com Lépido e António fez Augusto. 137 "Este, castigador foi rigoroso De latrocínios, mortes e adultérios: Fazer nos maus cruezas, fero e iroso, Eram os seus mais certos refrigérios. As cidades guardando justiçoso De todos os soberbos vitupérios, Mais ladrões castigando à morte deu, Que o vagabundo Aleides ou Teseu. 138 "Do justo e duro Pedro nasce o brando, (Vede da natureza o desconcerto!) Remisso, e sem cuidado algum, Fernando, Que todo o Reino pôs em muito aperto: Que, vindo o Castelhano devastando As terras sem defesa, esteve perto De destruir-se o Reino totalmente; Que um fraco Rei f az fraca a forte gente. 139 "Ou foi castigo claro do pecado De tirar Lianor a seu marido, E casar-se com ela, de enlevado Num falso parecer mal entendido; Ou foi que o coração sujeito e dado Ao vício vil, de quem se viu rendido, Mole se fez e fraco; e bem parece, Que um baixo amor os fortes enfraquece. 140 "Do pecado tiveram sempre a pena Muitos, que Deus o quis, e permitiu: Os que foram roubar a bela Helena, E com Apio também Tarquilio o viu. Pois por quem David Santo se condena? Ou quem o Tribo ilustre destruiu De Benjamim?Bem claro no-lo ensina Por Sara Faraó, Siquém por Dina. 141 "E pois se os peitos fortes enfraquece Um inconcesso amor desatinado, Bem no filho de Alcmena se parece, Quando em Ônfale andava transformado. De Marco António a faina se escurece Com ser tanto a Cleopatra afeiçoado. Tu também, Peno próspero, o sentiste Depois que uma moça vil na Apúlia viste. 142 "Mas quem pode livrar-se por ventura Dos laços que Amor arma brandamente Entre as rosas e a neve humana pura, O ouro e o alabastro transparente? Quem de uma peregrina formosura, De um vulto de Medusa propriamente, Que o coração converte, que tem preso, Em pedra não, mas em desejo aceso? 143 "Quem viu um olhar seguro, um gesto brando, Uma suave e angélica excelência, Que em si está sempre as almas transformando, Que tivesse contra ela resistência? Desculpado por certo está Fernando, Para quem tem de amor experiência; Mas antes, tendo livre a fantasia, Por muito mais culpado o julgaria.